I will treat you Right
by ezjam21
Summary: What if Imogen stalked Fiona instead of Eli, what if Fiona will graduate together with Declan and Holly J, what if after five years Whisper Hug will become famous and then, Imogen and Fiona will see each other again but their is someone that will still set them apart, Charlie... Please read and find out. A complete AU...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters of the show. No copyright infringement intended.**

Her world was spinning around, she felt dizzy and numb, and her heart was beating so fast that she cannot fathom what had just happened.

"Fiona aren't you happy for us, we're back together?" That familiar voice kept ringing in her head that the loud music, all the chattering, clinging of glasses and dancing seemed inaudible at this very moment, she was looking at an empty space and her breathing became deeper this time.

"Fiona, Fiona, Hey Fifi!" Holly J shook her shoulders lightly with a concerned look on her face. "Are you OK? You seem to space out on us? Holly J asked as she squint her eyes and inched her face closer to Fiona as if trying to examine her.

"Yes, of course I am. Wow, you two are together again, what can I say, now that we are finally best friends and my brother is your boyfriend, again, then we can be sisters soon." Fiona was faking a smile and held Declan and Holly J together for a hug. "Come here you two." She leaned her head to Holly J's side and pulled her closer than Declan. "This is a surprise, I'm happy for you."

Holly J pulled away from the group hug and held on both of Fiona's shoulders. "But hey, isn't it too early to call me sister yet?" She said with a grin on her face.

"Hey!" Declan spun Holly J around, pulled her closer for a dance then kissed her swiftly on the lips.

Declan and Holly J waltz their way to the middle of the dance floor laughing and left Fiona behind half smiling with a pang of jealousy and hurt within her that she literally felt her heart crushed into pieces. Fiona was now the third wheel sister who finally met her end of the road. "Why Declan? Why now?" Is all Fiona can utter to herself as tears were starting to form in her eyes she walked slowly and listlessly to the exit that the feeling of sheer excitement were all drained by Declan and Holly J's revelation. She looked back at the couple once again as she pushed the door half open, they leaned their foreheads together with smile on their faces. It's time for Fiona to finally accept the truth that she will never have Holly J for herself, the feelings will never be mutual that she can't love her back. Fiona saw this coming before and she kept on fighting her feelings that almost betrayed her a lot of times. She used to have every opportunity to tell Holly J the truth and it was a relief that she never did. She sighed and walked out of the gym, she was trying to balance herself because her knees were too weak that she cannot carry herself anymore, she let out soft sobs as she walked through the empty and gloomy hallway of Degrassi on her own.

"I can't get the right note out of my head!" Imogen stood up exasperated and stomped her way to return the guitar to its stand. She gave up on strumming the proper chords of the music she was trying to compose over this past few days and decided to call it a night. She suddenly realized that she desperately needed an inspiration to pull a good music out of thin air, unfortunately, it dawned to her that she was missing the revelry of Prom Night at Degrassi's and the resentment of being the odd one out that both her best friends Eli and Adam had a date. She convinced herself that she was trying her hand in making her own music to evade further humiliation for being the fifth wheel in the group. She put on her jacket and slung her skull printed black backpack to her left shoulder and turned off the lights inside the music room as she shut the door close. When she was about to leave she heard a voice crying around the corner. The sound sent shivers down her spine and goose bumps all over body, sure she loves her stuff with skull prints but the presence of a real ghost frightens her. She tip toed slowly to get around the corner and found out where the weeping sound came from.

Imogen squint her eyes as she peeked her head trying to identify the girl who was sitting on the floor who leaned her back against the lockers and pulled her knees to her chest with her chin resting on it. "Hello." Imogen called out on the other girl but she just looked at Imogen sobbing and rested her chin to her knees once again. Imogen walked towards the weeping girl and knelt beside her while she placed both her hands on her lap. "Are you OK?" Imogen asked as she inched closer yet the other girl was still crying and looking at an empty space. "OK, looked I don't want to bother you and all but I can't leave here and just ignore you but if you want me to leave just say so." The other girl was still ignoring her and letting out soft sobs. "Still not responding. Hmmm! OK now, invisible girl leaving." Imogen tried to get up when the other girl sobbed louder this time so she inched closer again and as she rubbed her hand at the back of the other girl she was surprised when she grabbed her for a hug. Imogen was frozen in place and was stunned for their awkward position that it left her no choice but to hug the other girl as well and rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "It's OK... OK now... It's OK." These were the words that Imogen can only utter to comfort the crying girl that she recognized as Fiona Coyne. The girl that she has been following around since ninth tenth grade but Fiona never even knew her name or if Imogen ever exists within the hallways of Degrassi yet at this very moment Fiona Coyne was in her arms and yet still, she still didn't know who her crying shoulder at this very moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well don't just stand there, come in will you." Imogen invited Fiona over to her house since it is just a few blocks away from the school. "Well this place is not much compared to The Candy Factory Loft or perhaps your apartment in Manhattan, New York but this is home."

Fiona squint her eyes at Imogen and a little petrified that the girl whom she barely knew seemed to know her a lot. "Excuse me, what was your name again? I mean who are you?"

"Imogen Moreno, nice to meet you." Imogen stretched out her hand for a handshake but Fiona just stared at her blankly which made her took her hand back and brush off the locks of hair that was covering her face.

"Yeah but who are you?" Fiona was becoming suspicious of the girl who had just helped her. "Why does it feel like you know a lot about me? And why do you do these? Do you practically just invite strangers into your home?"

"You are not a stranger, you are actually famous, socialite snub, lipstick lesbian-"

"Whoah, I'm not a snub and yes I'm a lesbian but I only use lip gloss instead of lipstick."

"Yeah I know, you prefer Clinique's Long Last Glossware Kissyfit shade."

"Ok now I'm freaking out. Who are you? My stalker or something." Fiona walked a step backwards feeling uneasy of the girl who was standing right in front of her.

"No, of course not, I'm practically no one. I just saw the lip gloss you left in the ladies room and I was about to return it but I lost you in the crowd when you left. I am not stalking you, I'm not a stalker. I swear." Fiona still looked at Imogen blankly and squint her eyes as if trying to examine her. "Look, it's just that the first time I saw you when you came out with your brother in a diplomat car wearing a green beret, it kinda amazes me because I do not usually see any upper class kid such as yourself that often. And you really look nice, I don't mean any harm if that is what you're thinking." Imogen was fiddling the flowers in one of the vase that was on top of the counter and looked away at Fiona; she was at lost of words due to embarrassment. She finally looked down at her feet when Fiona was still not responding and just staring at her.

"It's OK, I don't mean to react that way, I mean all these things that are happening to me right now, is kinda stressing me out. If you know what I mean?" Fiona broke the silence and felt a little sorry for Imogen for loosing her temper a little bit which only made the other girl looked back at her with a big smile on her face.

"I haven't officially introduced myself as well. I'm Fiona Coyne, nice to meet you too." Fiona held out her hand for a handshake as well which Imogen gladly shook and they went straight to the living room to sit on the couch just to chat about a lot of things.

The longer they talked to each other, Fiona noticed how Imogen was actually charming sans the glasses and overalls, and they actually had a lot of things in common. Fiona love to design dresses and organize an event while Imogen prefer architectural designs and to organize a room or stage designs for the school play. They both love shopping and to experiment with fashion although Imogen's style was a little funky or gothic and Fiona had an impeccable upper class taste. To top all that, Imogen mentioned how her father and her used to move a lot when she was younger which made Fiona disclosed that she used to move a lot from one country to another as well and made Imogen commented that they were both lucky that the universe brought them together and that they must be soul mates. Fiona blushed at the comment, she held her breathe and blinked her eyes when Imogen made that cute smile at her. Unknown to Fiona, their conversation made her forget about Declan and Holly J, that she was living a new life with this strange girl in front of her, they seem to connect although they were both completely opposite in taste and appearance but overall the same in the field of interest such as their love in arts and fashion. The air in the presence of Imogen was lighter because she never failed to make Fiona laugh because of the weird and adorable pick up lines that were coming out of her mouth. They never noticed that it was already 2 o'clock in the morning and Imogen practically forced Fiona to sleep over her house. She lends her a cute bunny sweat shirt and a Hello Kitty pajama pants which made Fiona laughed at herself in the mirror. Imogen tried to sleep on the floor but Fiona insisted that the bed is too big for the both of them. As Fiona drifted to sleep, Imogen turned to her side and smiled just staring at the beautiful Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne sleeping on her bed. A dream she never thought would come true.


	3. Chapter 3

Imogen was humming to herself while flipping the pancakes that she was cooking for a surprise breakfast in bed for her guest when her father, Luis Moreno, walked in with his brief case and an extra bag full of examination papers of his students that he brought home last night. "Someone just woke up on the right side of the bed this morning." Luis Moreno sat on the kitchen counter noticing his daughter's bubbly air.

"Morning dad!" Imogen sang her greetings to her father and gave him a quick hug when she walked to his side of the counter.

Luis just made a confused grin at his daughter and then took a sip of his coffee waiting in front of him. "Oh Immy, do you have a guest last night? I heard you talking with someone of a rather female voice."

"That was Fiona Coyne dad." Imogen looked at her father nodding with a wide smile on her face wherein Luis raised his eye brows with a questioning look. "Yes dad, definitely the Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne I am talking about." Imogen said to explain any further.

"The diplomat's daughter? What was she doing here?" Luis asked somewhat incredulous.

"You mean is, what is she doing here? Upstairs, in my room, right now." Imogen was grinning and pointing the way to her room upstairs.

"You kidnapped her?" Luis said trying to become humorous.

Imogen looked at her father intently. "Dad!" She pouted in an adorable manner.

"You finally make friends with her. I'm happy for you." Luis laughed at his daughter's reaction as he put down his cup of coffee that Imogen always prepare for him, black and less sugar, leaving it on his side of the counter every morning.

"That is why I'm gonna get this food upstairs for her to chow down And here's yours." Imogen placed a plate of two pieces of pancakes on a wooden tray, an orange juice and the syrup and butter placed in a different container because she wouldn't know how much of Fiona would pour in her food. She left two more pancakes with her father and walked towards the stairs immediately before her guest woke up.

"Oh, OK! Thanks princess. And good luck." Luis took a sip of his coffee once again and grabbed his briefcase to continue checking some unfinished papers.

"Good morning sunshine! Breakfast in bed." Imogen walked in holding the wooden tray complete with a stalk of red rose that she pulled out from their vase placed on the table next to her bedroom door.

"I never thought that you will spoil your guest, I mean strangers such as myself like this. I mean if you keep on doing that I may get used to intruding your private space every time." Fiona sat up and stretched out her hands to wake up from her deep slumber.

Imogen placed the tray in front of Fiona and sat on the edge of the bed looking and waiting for her guest to take the food.

"Mmmm, pancakes." Fiona looked at her food joyously sniffing its sweet aroma.

"You like." Imogen asked somewhat happy of Fiona's appreciation.

"I loved." Fiona grabbed a piece of pancake and bit it. "So, last night, I'm kinda curious. What were you doing in Degrassi at an unholy hour, you were not obviously in there for the prom?"

Imogen pushed the middle of her glasses to her eyes and sighed deeply. "I was trying my luck on song writing, I am by the way a musician at heart aside from being a visual arts enthusiast."

"Really, are you in a band? I mean Holly J's friend Sav, plays the guitar but I guess I'm not just into that, I watched them play and all and that's just it."

"No, my friend Adam Torres is actually a bass player and he is convincing me to put up a band or join a band with him but I guess we haven't had any luck."

"Well can I hear it?" Fiona asked a bit excited but Imogen gave her a nervous look. "Your song, the one you are composing." She clarified.

"Well, I don't have an axe around here and it's not yet finished, it's a bit embarrassing to show off my unfinish works." Imogen shied away from Fiona's request.

"Oh, OK." Fiona said trying not to push Imogen.

"Fine, the truth is, I don't know how and where to start, I mean I am completely clueless how to make a good melody or even lyrics for just one song."

"Perhaps you can come up with one if you keep on listening to more songs or just try more and keep on trying, never give up." Fiona raised her fist in a manner that looks like cheering for Imogen and she grinned trying to encourage her. "Well, why not write something about loving someone who can't love you back and just by looking at that person there is contentment, joy and the beauty of unconditional love that all you want is for her happiness although if it meant that you will go on with your future without her. Being so close yet so far in her heart and still pretend that everything will go too well being just a friend, just someone she can cry with, to fight with, to laugh with or be just beside her when she needed you the most but never more than a person you wanted her to be. A lover, a knight in shining armour, her Romeo or perhaps another Juliet or should I say her honey bear, just someone she can call her friend. Just friends." Fiona shrugged her shoulders and smirked at a sudden realization of Holly J and Declan, the bitterness crawled back to her thought bringing a sting to her heart and tears to her eyes but she held back the tears once she saw Imogen looking at her intently.

"Wow! That is just so heart wrenching but the bright side is, you gave me a good idea for a song." Imogen stood up and pointed upwards.

"I did?" Fiona asked furrowing her brows.

"Of course you do! I can definitely relate to your mini drama there." Imogen smiled, she walked straight to her study table, took a pen, a paper and a recorder to write down her song and recording her voice but unknown to Fiona, she was definitely moved by her mini speech because she felt the same with the socialite eating her pancake that she cooked for her.

Fiona walked inside the loft with a wide a smile on her face, she felt light and alive that she literally danced her way inside the condo. She was humming a tune that Imogen was composing before she left her house.

"Fi what were you thinking? Where have you been all night? We were worried sick about you! Why is your cellphone's off? And what is this dancing all about? Are you drunk?" Declan approached her a little angry.

"Why are you shouting? Will you chill. No, I am not drunk alright." Fiona frowned at her brother irritated of his actions towards her.

"Did you have a fling last night or are you on drugs?" Declan asked again crossing his arms across his chest and looking at Fiona incredulously.

"You're vile." Fiona squinted her eyes at Declan and walked pass him slightly bumping his shoulders. "I met a new friend and I stayed with her for the entire night."

"OK, your revelation for being gay is quite alright for me but don't you think it's too late to go looking for girlfriend here in Toronto now that we are going home to New York and our flight is just about after a couple of hours?"

"What? I totally forgot about it. I have to go back to Imogen, she didn't know I'm leaving, I never even got her number and all-."

"No, forget it, your things are not yet pack and you prefer to say bye, bye to a new so-called friend of yours. Just find her in Facerange and befriend her or something just start packing and dressing our cab will be here soon." Declan grabbed Fiona to stop her from walking out the condo wherein she cannot protest anymore to see Imogen for the last time or else they will miss their flight.

Fiona was able to keep in touch with Imogen via Facerange despite of the fact that their mother had sold their loft in Toronto to finally settle in New York, Imogen would sometimes post a shout out on Fiona's wall, like or comment on some of her pictures or wall post and she would do the same to the spectacled girl but meeting someone in a fleeting moment and college did make her forget about Imogen gradually. Her love for Holly J didn't vanished that fast because they still spent more time together although her friend went to Yale and she went to NYU still, during weekends their shopping habits were the same. Fiona did had flings and a couple of almost steady relationships with pretty girls in College until she finally accepted that she and Holly J will never be more than friends but somehow nothing still fit with the girls she has been with. There will still be something missing and occasionally she remembered the spectacled girl who helped her the night of the prom but she decided to drop it because Imogen was a stranger to her and in world with a billion people, it is impossible that their paths will cross once again.

Imogen finished writing her song within a day after Fiona left, she felt bad that she left to New York without even telling her about it but she realized that a whole night of bonding with her doesn't mean that they already made a connection. Nevertheless, seeing Fiona's friend request on FaceRange ignited a light of hope within her. By the time she reached 12th grade she auditioned for a band named Whisper Hug with Adam and they both got in. She kept in touch with Fiona via Facerange in three years but eventually stopped when her band were getting gigs in and outside of Toronto and the older girl was obviously with her college life and all. During her college years, Whisper Hug's songs were finally playing on the radio and their first self made music video was becoming viral on Youtube. Whisper Hug was fast becoming a household name in Canada until eventually their original songs were slowly penetrating the US charts as well. Imogen was getting used to the fact that they were already famous and boys maybe following her tail but somehow her attraction to girls also got her a casual fling with the same sex. She did had a relationship with a guy but eventually broke up when she met a beautiful curly brunette girl in one of their concerts that her boyfriend caught them lip locking at the backstage which caused a stir and her name known to as the bisexual Whisper Hug drummer but her publicity gathered more fans for her band in the US especially the queer audience knowing that the lesbian fans are the most loyal and supportive ones. Despite of the limelight and the fame, something was missing and just don't fit for Imogen that she still kept inside her and in her pocket, a song that she wrote when the beautiful socialite from New York slept in her room a night at the prom that she didn't even attended to. She kept it there when she goes up on stage or had a television or radio station interview hoping to finally sing it in public for Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne whom she was anticipating to be watching or even listening.

She went down inside the subway in a hurry hoping to impress her boss and although her new job was not that close to her designing skills, and dreams to be considered a top designer someday, but being a wardrobe consultant is a first step in reaching her dreams. The sea of people in the subway for Fiona at a rush hour will always be stressful and she felt like going back to her lifestyle as a rich and famous socialite of Manhattan but those hands that were covering her eyes for a surprise was one thing that kept her on her feet.

"I believe you know who this is." The girl behind her whispered in a very sexy manner.

"Fiona turned around and hugged the girl behind her in an instant. "Charlie! So, do you come here to wish me luck?"

"Perhaps you mean, to kiss you luck gorgeous." With that, Charlie pulled her closer and they shared a passionate kiss in the subway as the people walked pass them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, like I said in my other story, I will update this story tomorrow and I did. Enjoy reading.**

Slam.

Fiona stormed to the room she shared with Charlie stomping her feet and slammed the bedroom door behind her, apparently she was pissed on her first day as a wardrobe consultant of Prince Records, Co., the biggest record producer in the music industry and their contributions were the most popular music icons in history.

Charlie placed the ladle beside the stove as she refrained from stirring the macaroni and cheese that she was cooking, she removed her apron to knock on their bedroom and check on Fiona. Their new apartment was rather small but enough space for the two of them with only one bedroom, a couch and a small round table that can only sit 4 people. The kitchen is also the dining area and they can only use the sink one at a time. "Fi, honey, is everything OK?" She knocked softly and leaned closer to the bedroom door to listen to her girlfriend's response instead all she heard from the other side were obviously dresser drawers and cabinets being slammed forcefully and Fiona cursing under her breath, she nearly tripped when Fiona suddenly opened the door and walked straight to the living room and sat on the couch with her arms folded. "Oh no, now you're pissed." Charlie only managed to utter upon seeing her girlfriend frowning and simply just looking at the television that she left open to watch CNN. Charlie looked at Fiona intently and sighed deeply before she sat beside her girlfriend.

"I am resigning tomorrow." Fiona said breaking the silence between them.

"Why didn't you do it now, why wait for tomorrow?" Charlie asked seriously.

"Charlie!" Fiona pouted, tugging at Charlie's shirt.

"Oh come on Fi, what's up? You cannot just quit on your first day of work." Charlie laughed at her girlfriend and put her arms tightly around her for a hug.

"Watch me." Fiona challenged.

"Look, why don't you just tell me what went wrong and we'll figure out how to manage your issue." Charlie squatted in front of Fiona and held her both shoulders to look at her straight in the eyes.

"An issue? My Issue? I don't have any issues; it's just that proud bastard who called himself Mike River is hitting on me and asked for a sandwich when I told him that I have a girlfriend." Fiona raised both her hands and stood up to walk away from the couch while Charlie sat down as her girlfriend push her off when she held her shoulders.

"Oh! That damn proud bastard." Charlie pretended to sympathize.

"Yeah, can you believe that?" Fiona nodded.

"Well, things like this happened but you can just threat him for a sexual harassment rather coming home and instead of throwing kisses on me I have to deal with you stressors and office hang ups." Charlie complained.

"I'm sorry baby." Fiona hugged Charlie and kissed her swiftly on the lips.

"Well, I'm sorry too. One way or another you will learn to deal with this kind of people." They did not break the embrace for awhile trying to feel safe and comfortable in each other's arms. They were just contended of the feel of their warm embrace and rubbing their cheeks against each other while smelling one another's perfume like a relaxing aroma.

"So, what do we have for dinner?" Fiona suddenly broke their hug.

"Let me see, vegetable salad for sides, macaroni and cheese for the main course and me for dessert." Charlie let out a wryly grin.

"You're naughty." Fiona giggled at Charlie's idea.

"So, are we going to eat now or just let the dessert dry out?" Charlie stood up and when Fiona nodded she pulled her girlfriend to the kitchen and poured some of the macaroni and cheese on her girlfriend's plate.

* * *

The next day, Fiona was inside the elevator tapping her shoes while waiting to get to her floor. When the elevator slid open a very attractive and elegant looking lady with long auburn hair, a crooked nose and stands 5 feet and 9 inches tall approached her

"Fiona, finally you're here. I thought you will quit on me after yesterday." Ms. Tasha Prince, the sole heir, now a manager of the record company and unknown to Charlie, the Coyne's third cousin.

"I should but I changed my mind when Charlie convinced me out of it." Fiona responded.

"Oh, I thought your brother said that Charlie shouldn't know that you are working for any of you relatives." Tasha cocked an eyebrow upon hearing the name of Charlie whom the Coyne do not approved for Fiona.

"What else did Declan say?" Fiona asked somewhat irritated that her brother was still meddling with her life.

"Hey, I don't want to interfere with your love life and all but you gave up everything with this girl already, I don't think this is healthy for you." Tasha tried to cover up for Declan.

"This is not about Charlie this is just about me; I have to prove to myself that I can survive without connections and all."

"But you still have your trust fund right?" Tasha bit her lip when she saw Fiona narrowed her eyes.

"I still have my trust fund alright, Charlie didn't suck it dry and she never even knew it existed in the first Place. God! What is wrong with you people that you looked at my girlfriend as if a social climbing bitch?" Fiona defended.

"You've been proving that you can get on your feet for quite some time now what else do you want to prove?" Tasha held on to both of Fiona's shoulders.

Fiona looked at her cousin's concerned eyes intently and eventually looked away trying to change the subject. "So how's that impotent dirty old man doing, is he coming back or what?"

"Be nice to him Fiona, he's one of the many artist bringing in the cash and I mean big time." Tasha reminded her.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "I know, just get him off my back."

Tasha just laughed at Fiona. "No can't do, we are pampering that conceited bastard despite of his boorish personality and bad choice of an underarm deodorant."

Fiona just manage to laugh at her cousin's comment and felt a sigh of relief when she heard that Mike River went on tour to Europe for his album promotion and it seems that he will be there for a long three months.

* * *

In the other floor of the Prince Towers, Mo, Adam, Maya, Imogen and Zig were all waiting in the board room for Marisol, being the group's manager, before they go to Tasha Prince's office and will be introduced to the entire staff of Prince Records as the new signed artists of the company. The branch of the record company in Canada already arranged their launching as international artists following the footsteps of Justin Bieber, Celine Dion, Alanis Morisette and other Canadian artists ahead of them.

"I'm so nervous; I think I'm going to puke on this expensive carpeted floor." Maya paced back and forth the room breathing deeply.

"Relax girl, they will be here in any minute now." Imogen shrugged to hide her own worries and calm her nerves, although they were topping the charts, they never did have a gig in the US, the American audience were new to the band and this group launching will be a make or break for Whisper Hug.

"Bye baby, I fly to New York tomorrow OK, see you soon." Becky Baker was on Face Time chatting and flirting with her boyfriend Adam whose only source of relief was talking to her girlfriend via ipad.

"Mo, dude! Thank you man, finally we did it. My first time in the US of A and now a total rockstar, hot, single and famous." Zig was very excited to finally have this huge record deal that will catapult the entire band and himself, primarily, to stardom.

"Not to mention rich once we get those cash flowing right under our noses." Mo added with a wryly grin on his face.

"OK guys, finally we will go to Ms. Prince's office, so come on, get your butt up, now, now, now!" Marisol entered the board room with one of the company's PR officer and staff to escort the band to Tasha Prince's office.

* * *

"Stay here for a while Fiona, you will be meeting our new addition to the company." Tasha demanded to Fiona as she put down the phone after she was talking to someone on the line.

"Really, who?" Fiona asked as she turned around to face Tasha because she was looking at the picture frames, plaques and memorabilia on the wall which the older Prince called, The Wall of Fame.

"A group who call themselves The Whisper Hug, I heard they got a good music, a great deal of controversy back in Canada but a bad taste of fashion." Tasha explained.

"Well Patricia Greene, your PR manager will surely work her magic on them." Fiona walk near to Tasha's huge office table and sat on one of the rather expensive, animal skin printed and comfortable lounge facing the table.

"Good thing I got you as well." Tasha winked.

"What do you mean by controversy anyway?" Fiona asked again.

"Well, their front man usually got involved with beautiful actresses, models and not to mention beauty queen back in Toronto, their manager and the keyboardist are making quite a stir with their relationship, their princess is involved with Justin Bieber and not to mention two of them are members of the LGBT." Tasha relayed as she sat on her recliner as well.

"Publicity, whether good or bad is still publicity." Fiona added.

"Exactly, and this group just know how to make one for themselves."

"Why do I get the feeling that the music industry is not just all about the music?" Fiona narrowed her eyes curious about the music business.

"Definitely, people are after the artists and not just the music, although their music still plays a big part in their career but what matters most is how well they handle themselves to their fans."

"That is why we are giving them a makeover?"

"No, remember that looks is not just their ticket but charisma; in short good music, good looks, publicity and charisma is the proper ingredient to a boosting career and a flood of cash to the company." Tasha noticed Fiona that she was smiling to herself. "Why the sudden change of mood?"

"Nothing, I just felt that something good will happen today. I just feel it in my heart and it is getting stronger and stronger, strange though." Fiona shook her head trying to brush away the feeling within her.

Tasha cocked an eyebrow. "OK, now you're giving me the creeps."

* * *

"I am so nervous, I will probably puke right here right now." Maya gestured to her band mates to stop proceeding to the office of Tasha Prince.

"Come on Maya." Mo tugged Maya.

"Guys, this is the Prince headquarters, it feels different to finally meet the creator and the pioneer of this industry." Maya shrugged.

"Don't worry girl, I feel it in my heart that something good will happen today. I feel it like a strange pull that will lead us to that room." Imogen held her chest and smiled to herself.

Marisol rolled her eyes. "You are such a weirdo, and you princess stop whining and let's get going. Do you want to be rich and famous or what?" Marisol gestured to the entire band to keep going.

* * *

"Ma'am, The Whisper Hug are here." The secretary of Tasha called through the intercom when the band was waiting outside of the office door."

"Let them in." Tasha answered.

When the door opened everyone gasped because of the humungous room decorated with posh furniture, carpet, paintings and the framed pictures of the famous artists. Behind the owner's table is a glass window from ceiling to floor that almost covered the entire end of the room overlooking the entire New York City especially the Empire State Building. But for Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno, all they saw was each other.

"You!" Imogen and Fiona said in unison.


End file.
